High speed optical transceiver modules communicate at speeds such as 40 Gbps and 100 Gbps. Multi-Source Agreements (MSAs) for high speed modules often require relatively small packaging and multiple optical and electrical communication channels within the packaging. Potentially problematic interconnections within a high speed module are the RF feedthroughs in the optical subassemblies of the high speed module. It can be difficult to meet MSA requirements in the RF feedthroughs of optical subassemblies in terms of package dimensions, bandwidth, channel density, and manufacturability.